Anime vs Video Games
Eeeee-pic, rap.... Battles of Weegeepedia ANIME!! VS! VIDEO GAMES!!!! SEASON 2 FINALE!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Cloud: Let's start right now with Video Games on the spot. Sure you might be famous in Japan, but in America, we're hot. So go back to your yaoi's and weeabos. Meanwhile I'll be killing epic dragons with my awesome moves. Dr. Stein: Hey idiot, you were made in Japan too. So in all technicallity, your fans are also weeabos. Don't mess with us, we were cartoons before american cartoons began. And now you shall be sent to the afterland. Link: Hold up there puny foe, you shall be destroyed. With my bombs, arrows and clawshots, you have no chance at life. I bomb oktorocks, and what do you do? Sit around making memes and banging too. Kira: Man, lemme right your name in the Death Note for those words you just spat. For when you mess with the New World leader, you will get splat. Nothing can match my strength! I AM A GOD! AND NOW I SHALL DRIVE THE EARTH DOWN TO ROT! Algol: YOU ARE NO GOD! YOU WANNA FIGHT WITH ME! For now I shall see that book that I seek. Here, lemme set it on fire, yeah, it got shattered You shouldn't mess with us, we are too awesome to be scattered. Goku: Try to mess with a guy whos power level is OVER 9000! I shall use a Kamehameha on your ass and make it burnt and.... when I'm done, you will be no more. You will just be scattered on the floor. That's it, no more repent. I SHALL TAKE IN YOUR FINAL LAMENT! Ken: All right, listen here punk. Ken is gonna show you some Street Fighting spunk. I'll Shoryuken you back to before you were even born. Then I'll use a Haduken to make you hurt even more. I've traveled the world and became friends with many. I've also gotten strong, I know various techniques. Don't mess with me, or I'll eliminate you. Then I'll get a perfect on every Street Fighter II Reboot. The Shinigami: Now wait up, for it's time for some death. Don't think you can defeat an Omnipotent wrath. I shall kill you people with my Scythe, and collect your souls. Then travel to various Anime, and watch the stories unfold. Death: Hold on there my Japanese brother. For it is Death you have met, but I won't be a bother. One touch and you're dead, I am frickin awesome. So get out of my way and let your Cherry Petals blossom. Edward: Wait, haven't I met you before? Or is this reaper copied so much I was caught off by your decor. I'm a class above you, I'm an Alchamest! You wanna fight with me? I'll break your wrists! You should've known it'd come to this. Now it's time to destroy you, ya little bitch! Master Xehanort: Wow, an Alchamest, to scary for me. But now Mr. Spock has stepped the scene. I'll destroy you with my Keyblade, and make you slaughtered. For I've had enough with these hero wannabes coming up to my tower. Sailor Moon: I'm no hero wannabe, I'm 100% for real. So bow down Old Man, this just got real. I might be a normal girl at day, but don't be tricked. Cause at Night I shall lay some serious hits. Spy: I've been spying on this crap. No it's time for me to rap. The spy shall destroy you today! And I bet your mother would like it this way! (Spy is destroyed by a dragon) Yugi: Ugh, I've had enough with this damn rapping game. Why can't we just stop and end this pathetic shame? Yami Yugi: But now you are in for a real duel! So get ready for your last rule! Master Chief: Wow, Cards. Awesome bro. But I have guns and grenades, and going to blow up you hoes. I am John-117, coming in with my skills. Even on Legendary, you guys are one-hit kills. Ciel: Shut it Twatt, you are about to be killed. I don't care if you have guns and crap, I'm just so skilled. I'm only 13, and I have my own castle. You are around 43, and you life in a shuttle. I will kill you, and my Butler will clean your remains. And never again, shall you see the light of day. Mario: A little kid? Man you got to be kidding me. I'll just jump on your head. Makes more logic to me. Me and my bro will kick your ass. Yeah, I'm top-class. Now it's time to shatter the glass. And make you all hit the grass! Hiroshi: Enough, Mario. I'll take it from here. After all, I've been working on the gaming industry for several years. You win? As in the words of Gabe Newell GabeN: Uh, no. Hiroshi: But now it's time for me to finish this show! So, Anime against Video Games? Japan's most famous creations. I guess I'll just win this and throw a celebration! Osamu Tezuka: Stop with your protests! Video Games suck, Anime is the best! And I don't care if this is a contest! I am the greatest of all creators and you know that shit! (Explosion) Michael Bay: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! IT'S TIME FOR SOME MURICA! FOR WITH THESE LINES, I'LL DEFENATLY MAKE A MESS OF YA! I GOT MOTHERFUCKING MONEY! JAPAN CAN KISS MY ASS! FOR EVERYONE KNOWS THAT MOVIES ARE TOP-CLASS! SO NOW I SHALL END THIS BATTLE! WITH A SONIC BOOM! I HAVE WON! YOU HAVE LOST! GET READY FOR YOUR DOOM! (BBWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOONG) (Explosion) WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEE FUCKING PEDIA BITCHES!!!!!!!11111ONE! Category:Season 2 Category:ERBOW Category:Raps